


Those Days

by McDad



Series: Drabbles from Heaven [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bobby Singer is Dean and Sam Winchester's Parent, Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Flirting, Hurt Dean Winchester, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Oblivious Castiel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Bobby Singer, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDad/pseuds/McDad
Summary: A few short stories from the good ol' days. In wich all the characters are 16-19 y/o.





	1. For Starters

**Author's Note:**

> A short list of the names:  
> Squirrel: Dean  
> Moose: Sam  
> Angel: Castiel  
> 666: Crowley  
> Charles: Charlie  
> Lucy: Lucifer  
> Megatron: Meg  
> Michelangelo: Michael  
> Goblin: Gabriel  
> Benboy: Benny  
> GurrlOnFire: Jo
> 
> Castiel, Lucifer, Gabriel and Michael are siblings in this. Crowley and Meg are siblings. Charlie and Benny are only child in their families. Sam and Dean are siblings(obv). And don't judge on Meg and Megatron ar8.
> 
> I like to think that John and Mary Winchester are dead and moose and squirrel live at Bobby's.

                _14:57_

MOOSE added BENBOY to the chat.

MOOSE added SQUIRREL to the chat.

Moose: Hey Deeeaaaannnnnnooooo

SQUIRREL is online.

Squirrel: what

Moose: Cas is back

Squirrel: so what?

Moose: Well I thought you wanted me to tell you when he came back.

Squirrel: okay. Good for me then

MOOSE added ANGEL to the chat.

ANGEL is online.

Angel: Why am I here

MOOSE added 666 to the chat.

MOOSE added CHARLES to the chat.

666 is online.

CHARLES is online.

MOOSE added LUCY to the chat.

LUCY is online.

Lucy: oohh is this some kind of group where we plan on who to kill next time?

MOOSE added MEGATRON to the chat.

MEGATRON is online.

MOOSE added GOBLIN to the chat.

Megatron: Why am I named Megatron?  
                    Oh wait I get it.

666: Hello boys  
         And girls

GOBLIN is online.

Charles: I like Lucy's idea  
                Who's next?

Goblin: wait im not a goblin D:

Squirrel: dammit Sam!

Moose: What?  
               I thought we where going camping this weekend and it would be a good idea to plan some stuff. And yes Gabriel you are

Goblin: nooo:(

Lucy: :D

Angel: I still don't know why I am here

Moose: yes you are babe;)))) Oh and well we wanted you to come with Castiel. So

Goblin: ;))

666 added MICHELANGELO the the chat.

MICHELANGELO is online.

Moose: Oh right sorry Michael.

Michelangelo: no probs. Btw moose an gabe ur both disgustingly cute

Moose: I know;))))))))     So since we're gonna be alone all weekend somebody's gotta get some booze.

Squirrel: yeah that I can actually agree on

Goblin: :D

Charles: :D

666: :D

Megatron: :D

Lucy: :D

Michelangelo: oh wait  
                           :D

Moose: :D

Angel: Am I supposed to send that too?

Lucy: yes dear brother

Angel: Okay  
            :D

Squirrel: -__-

Moose: You gotta do it too Deano

Squirrel: no

Moose: :O

Squirrel: whatever. We gonna plan this weekend or what

Charles: I can bring the booze. My mom got some :D

Moose: Great! So we're gonna need at least three tents and some sleeping bags

Megatron: yeah I got 5 tents from my dad from his early days. So Dean and Cas gets to sleep in the same ;))))))

Squirrel: MEEEGGG

Angel: That is fine by me

Squirrel: CASSSS

Megatron: :D

Angel: what is it Dean?

Squirrel: no nothing

Angel: Okay then

ANGEL is offline.

Lucy: you made him sad deano D:

666: you better do something about that boy Squirrel

Squirrel: :((((

                _15:21_

BENBOY is online.

Benboy: am I supposed to be here


	2. Those Idjits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short list of the names:  
> Squirrel: Dean  
> Moose: Sam  
> Angel: Castiel  
> 666: Crowley  
> Charles: Charlie  
> Lucy: Lucifer  
> Megatron: Meg  
> Michelangelo: Michael  
> Goblin: Gabriel  
> Benboy: Benny  
> GurrlOnFire: Jo
> 
> Castiel, Lucifer, Gabriel and Michael are siblings in this. Crowley and Meg are siblings. Charlie and Benny are only child in their families. Sam and Dean are siblings(obv). And don't judge on Meg and Megatron ar8.
> 
> I like to think that John and Mary Winchester are dead and moose and squirrel live at Bobby's.

             

* * *

 

_17:29_

LUCY is online.

LUCY added GURRLONFIRE to the chat.

LUCY added 666 to the chat.

 LUCY added BENBOY to the chat.

LUCY added CHARLES to the chat.

LUCY added MICHELANGELO to the chat.

LUCY added MEGATRON to the chat.

CHARLES is online.

MICHELANGELO is online.

MEGATRON is online.

LUCY added MOOSE to the chat.

Charles: I thought we already had a chat????

LUCY added GOBLIN to the chat.

666 is online.

GOBLIN is online.

LUCY renamed the group chat to TEAM DESTIEL.

Charles: oh

BENBOY is online.

MOOSE is online.

Moose: YAS FINALLY TIS NEEDS TO HAOPEN

Goblin: calm down babe xD

Moose: NO I DO NOT NEED TO DEAL WITH MORE SEXUAL TENSION BETWEEN THESE IDJITS

Lucy: calm the fuck down Sam ar8

Moose: yea yea

Charles: Well he ain't wrong y'know

Benboy: u could cut the tension with a knife like urggh

666: so what are we gonna do about them???

Michelangelo: easy. This weekend we get them drunk

Megatron: and play spin the bottle

Lucy: that is actually a good idea damn brother didn't knew u were smart:*

Michelangelo: shut up lucy

Lucy: :)))))

Charles: so we need to let them sleep alone in a tent

Moose: a few miles away from the rest of us so we don't have to hear them

666: we can't get them too drunk tho cuz u kno how botm of them gets when they're drunk ://

Goblin: just enough to make them kiss

Benboy: it's getting hot in here-

Charles: so take of all your clothes!

Lucy: WE TAKE THEM SKINNY DIPPING!!!!!!

Moose: !!!

Benboy: !!!

Megatron: this needs to happen

Michelangelo: hell fucking yeeeaaaahhhhh

GURRLONFIRE is online.

666: oh dear

GurrlOnFire: what did i miss?

***

                 _18:41_

MOOSE is online.

Moose: Hey dean

SQUIRREL is online.

Squirrel: yeah?

Moose: U okay?

Squirrel: yea I'm good y?

Moose: Since it's mom's birthday tomorrow?

Squirrel: oh. Yeah no I'm good. Just need to get her something nice to put on the grave y'know

Moose: Yeah I get that.

Moose: You wanna go together tomorrow?

Squirrel: ... sure Sammy

Moose: Thanks Dean :))

Squirrel: don't worry about it brother

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love!


End file.
